The Summer After
by Pantstheterrible
Summary: the summer after HBP. I am most displeased. said Lord Voldemort, his eyes seemed to gleam redder than before.
1. Draco's Punishment

"I am most displeased" Lord Voldemort's eyes seemed to gleam redder than they were before.

"But…but…he's dead isn't he?" said Draco, panicked. Narcissa sobbed. "My lord" Draco added.

"Yes" Voldemort hissed "Thanks to Severus. Oh _he_ will be rewarded. But you Draco did not carry out your orders, and for that you must pay."

"Oh please…please…" Narcissa rocked back and forth in anguish.

"But it was _I_ that got the Death Eaters in! _I_ fixed the vanishing cabinet!" the panic in his voice increased.

"I was most shocked that you managed to get that much right I must admit"

"I knew it!" Narcissa interjected. But Voldemort continued as if there was no interruption.

"But you cannot hide your mistakes behind your triumphs. The fact still remains you did not carry out that which I entrusted to you"

"If I had been given one more moment..."

"Lies!" shrieked Voldemort. "You may know occlumency but I am a far better legilimens than you are an occlumens. No offense to your tutelage Bella." He inclined his head to Draco's aunt who was standing off to the side accompanied by Snape whose expression was unfathomable.

"Master! Thank-" but her master cut her short.

"I know Draco that you were seconds away from deserting me, from joining Dumbledore."

"Wasn't!" said Draco petulantly, though he knew his game was up.

"You dare lie to me twice! No matter…I will soon be rid of you." Voldemort drew his wand, a malevolent smile upon his inhuman face.

"NO!" Narcissa screamed. She surged forward shielding her only son. Voldemort's smile vanished.

"Stand aside you silly girl!"

"Not Draco…not Draco please…have mercy…"

"I said stand aside!"

"Have mercy…" she would not budge.

"Bella grab her! Control your worthless sister!" Bella strode forward and pinned Narcissa's arms to her side. Tears filled her brilliantly blue eyes as she was marched away from her doomed child.

Voldemort returned his attention to Draco. "I think you are old enough for Mummy to let go of your hand." He said softly. Narcissa made no bid for escape. Once more Voldemort raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"

Narcissa stamped on her captor's foot, catching her off her guard. Bellatrix howled in pain and let go of her arms instinctively. This only took a second leaving Narcissa enough time to throw herself in front of her son before the jet of green light reached him, hitting her instead. She fell silently to the floor at Draco's feet who backed away, staring horrified at his mother's dead body.

Voldemort advanced on Draco, stepping over Narcissa's lifeless body and for a third time raising his wand to kill him. This time it was Snape who shouted "NO!"

"I was not aware Severus" said Voldemort coldly "that it was a servants place to shout orders to his master!"

"Don't misunderstand me my lord, it's not that I don't want the boy dead…he deserves it. But you appear to have forgotten why it was that you could not kill Harry Potter" Snape swept his arm to indicate Narcissa's body. Voldemort was silent for awhile.

"Yes…yes. Thank you Severus. I cannot kill the boy. But others can. Will you do it Severus?"

"If it is your wish my lord."

"Very well." Voldemort turned to leave. "Come Bella"

"But my lord don't you wish to see me do it? To be sure it is done?" Voldemort paused but only for a second.

"I trust you Severus" He grabbed Bella's arm and he turned again and they disappeared into the air. Draco stared disbelievingly at his teacher.

"So you're going to kill me?" he whispered.

"Don't be silly Draco. I am taking you back to Hogwarts."


	2. Snape's Allegiance

Since I forgot to do this before ahem I do not own the characters objects and places created by the great JK Rowling.

I have retitled this fic. It's old title has become the title of the first chapter. I wasn't sure if I'd continue this but I have decided to...because I finally organized my thoughts. Thanks to all my reviewers. Luv.

* * *

It seemed the entire wizarding population of Britain was pouring out of the Hogwarts gates. Ideal conditions for one to go unnoticed if one wished to do so. Though it was rather like rowing upstream trying to get in against the steady outward current. But two cloaked figures managed it.

They made there way very determinedly through the castle, right up to the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmistress' office. The taller figure said the last password he knew it to be. The gargoyle leapt aside, the password had not yet changed. They rode the staircase up in silence and knocked on the door.

"Enter" said a slightly teary sounding voice. They obeyed. As they stepped forward they lowered their hoods. Minerva McGonagall gasped audibly. "Severus!" she gripped her wand.

"Please hear me out, Minerva."

"How do I know that I can believe you?"

"Do you really think I would dare return if I could not explain everything?"

"Explanations are not always true." Her nostrils flared dangerously.

"But I assure you these explanations will be very true indeed." They all jumped. This was the very first time that the portrait of Albus Dumbledore had spoken.

"You-you remember then?" said McGonagall turning to address the portrait.

"No."

"Then…"

"Portraits do not retain the memories of their subjects but they do present accurate…ah responses or feelings. And I feel that I never stopped trusting Severus Snape even at my dying moment."

"But he killed you…"

"Minerva I did not want to!" Snape said with passion.

"Then why did you Severus?"

"I had to. I had taken the Unbreakable Vow."

"To kill him? But why?"

"I did not know at the time what I was agreeing to."

"But that's reckless!" her eyebrows contracted.

"I went to the window. Dumbledore was standing outside…listening in with an extendable ear. We communicated silently…he told me to pretend as if I knew the plan. But I did not."

"Then why did you take the Vow?"

Snape's face seemed to twitch. "If I hadn't Bellatrix would have suspected me more than she had before. I could not afford to take that chance…others would have lost faith in me as well.

"I told Dumbledore what I had done. I expected him to be like you Minerva…doubtful as to the wisdom of my actions. But he seemed understanding…said I had had no other choice." He paused as if waiting for her to interrupt again but she did not. Draco was staring at his teacher as if searching for an answer in his face.

"All year I tried to keep an eye on Draco, tried to figure out what it was that he was meant to do. He did a very good job avoiding me. But nevertheless we eventually found out that Draco was entrusted with the murder of Albus Dumbledore." The portraits, that had hitherto remained in silent curiosity, put out a sudden uproar.

"So you killed Dumbledore rather than dying yourself? Insubordination sir!" roared the corpulent wizard.

"How Slytherin of you!" said Phineus Niggelus though it was impossible to tell whether he was impressed or disgusted.

"Silence!" shouted McGonagall. They all obeyed though many shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "Go on Severus."

"I argued with him…I did not want to do it. I argued that he was of more worth to the Order than I was. But he would not budge. He made me promise. I comforted myself for awhile with the thought that I had done my best to help him, and that without my help, which he refused, he wasn't likely to get very far. And that he would not even really try, and if he didn't try he couldn't fail and I wouldn't have to do it for him. But when Death Eaters arrived in the castle I knew the game was up." His hands trembled, "It was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

A silence followed. "I believe you Severus."

"Thank you Minerva. I can continue to pass you information on the Dark Lord, but he must not know that I come here. He must also not know that Draco is still alive."

"I understand."


	3. Plans for Departure

"Wait a minute...Let's just think about Snape's Allegiance now, shall we?Had he allowed Riddle to perform the Curse on Malfoy, then Riddle would, again, be reduced to spirit - and Malfoy would have survived. Just whose side is Snape ON? -scs"

That was from a reveiwer. First of all, good question! I actually hadn't thought of that. It kinda threw me at first. But now I have thought about it and will answer you. For one thing Snape must keep the trust of his fellow death eaters, other wise all that he did would be undone. And besides after all the horcruxes are destroyed Harry has to kill Voldemort...but how can you kill vapor? That wouldn't help him at all. Also if Voldemort had failed to kill Draco someone else would have finished the job for him. Snape has reasons to keep Draco alive...though I won't say anymore or i'll blow part of my plot.

* * *

Chapter 3: Plans for Departure

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We regret to inform you that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry will not be opening again this fall. In light of events last term we have realized that safety at Hogwarts is not what it once was._

_Once we feel you will be safe here again we will reopen the school and you can resume your education._

_Last terms fifth and seventh years may still take their OWLs and NEWTs at the Ministry of Magic, the Ministry will be sending along further information in a few days time._

_Best wishes in these trying times._

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

Harry read through this letter once and tossed it aside. Even if Hogwarts had reopened he had already planned on not going. Plus he didn't like to think about it. For the past six years Hogwarts had been solidly and dependably there. And now it was closed…it was gone, like Dumbledore. In his mind he had always paired the two together: Dumbledore was Hogwarts, Hogwarts was Dumbledore. Wasn't it fitting that the two died together? He chuckled at this thought though he found no humor in it.

The room around him was not in its usual disorder. He left everything in his trunk except for when he needed a fresh pair of clothes. He did not want to unpack. For one thing he wanted to make as quick an exit as possible and he did not want to make himself feel at home when in such a short time Privet Drive would no longer be his home. His packed trunk symbolized to him the freedom that would come when he turned 17 and, by wizard standards, came of age.

Harry opened the second letter that had been delivered to him that night by a very excited Pigwidgeon who was still waiting on top of the dresser for his reply.

_Harry,_

_Dad will be coming for you on your birthday! 8:00 in the morning. Wouldn't want you to spend any more time with the muggles than was necessary. He'll send your trunk and Hedwig on ahead and apparate with you to the Burrow. Hermione will be arriving a little later. Mum is going to go and get her._

_I wonder if they'll open Hogwarts again…but that doesn't really affect us as we won't be going anyway. Though I hope they don't because I'd hate to see mum's reaction when I tell her I'm not going back!_

_Can't wait to see you! Give your cousin a good kick for me!_

_ Ron_

Harry had only been home for a fortnight. He had remained mostly in his room though Aunt Petunia now insisted that he had dinner with the rest of them. He didn't really see the point. Uncle Vernon spent the time when he was not chewing gnashing his teeth and glaring at his nephew. Dudley kept his eyes fixed on the television set as normal but would not accept any dish after Harry had touched it. Harry thought this was rather good for him, it was like another diet as he wouldn't take seconds anymore.

The only thing Vernon had said to Harry during these meals had been spoken on his first night back.

"Will…Dumbles…er that man who got you last year, will he come get you again?"

"No" said Harry.

"Oh and why not?" asked Uncle Vernon suspiciously. "He said you'd be leaving as soon as you turn 17. And I'm not letting you stay a day longer boy!"

"Dumbledore will not be coming to get me because he's dead" said Harry glaring at his uncle. "I don't know who will be coming to get me, or if anyone will for that matter but I assure you that I will not impose upon your hospitality for any longer than I have to."

He would tell them tomorrow at dinner his plans for leaving. They would, no doubt, be pleased that he was leaving so early in the day. Perhaps they would even elect to sleep in so as not to see him at all that day. Harry hoped they would.

Harry lay down Ron's letter on his nightstand where he could read it again in the morning. He rested his glasses on top of them and crawled into his bed. One thought came into his head to mar the glow he felt from knowing he would be leaving Number Four for the Burrow: Ginny would be there. He hadn't planned on seeing her so soon. He didn't know if his resolution could hold up if he were living in the same house as she was. But yet it wasn't an entirely unpleasant thought…he fell to sleep with him emotions still confused.


	4. The Most Unlikey Houseguest

Chapter 4: The Most Unlikely Houseguest

"Why can't Professor Snape take me?" demanded Draco.

"Because he's busy." Replied Remus Lupin.

"Doing what?"

"That, Draco, is none of your business." He said this gently but something in his tone made it clear that this subject was now closed. Draco frowned.

"Where are you taking me then?"

"I can't tell you that now Draco"

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you that either. Now let me disillusion you." Lupin took out his wand and tapped Draco on the tip of his head. Draco shivered.

"What have you done to me?" he asked coldly.

"Look down at yourself." Said Lupin, smiling. Draco obeyed. His eyes widened and he made a grab for his leg.

"You're all there." Lupin chuckled. "Now it's time for us to go." He led the way across the deserted grounds and through the gates. "Now grab me by the elbow." Lupin proffered his arm but Draco stepped back.

"Why, werewolf?" Lupin's slight grin vanished.

"I don't suppose you'd dare talk to Greyback like that."

"Well he'd go straight for my jugular if I did." Neither of them said anything after this. Lupin merely offered his arm again and Draco grabbed it, though he may have gripped it harder than was necessary. They took a few steps and turned.

When they had reached their destination Draco's first thoughts were to berate Lupin for not warning him about how unpleasant it felt to apparate, but these thoughts were quickly squashed when he realized where he was.

"No" he said flatly "I'm not staying here."

"Ah I thought we may have this problem"

"Well what do you plan to do about it?' spat Draco insolently.

"Draco, it is of course your choice entirely. You could stay here where you'll be safe and well looked after, or you could go on, perhaps flag down the Knight Bus…it probably wouldn't be too long before some Death Eater or other found out you were alive…they don't fancy desertion you know…" said Lupin conversationally "but you already know about all that don't you?"

Draco's pasty face turned paler. "Couldn't you send me someplace else?" he asked though he thought he already knew the answer.

"Absolutely not."

"I…I think I'll go in then." He said meekly. Lupin went up and knocked on the door.

"Remus is that you?"

"Yes Molly its me, I have Draco here too."

"Well for heaven's sake get inside before somebody sees him!" the door opened quickly and they were both pulled inside. Mrs. Weasley began to make some tea and Lupin removed Draco's disillusionment charm.

"Oh he looks so peaky" deplored Mrs. Weasley upon catching sight of him.

"Actually" said Lupin, seating himself "he always looks like that."

"Mum I think Ginny's been in my room agai-what's HE doing here?" Ron had been coming down the stairs and was halfway down before he caught sight of this most unlikely houseguest.

"Ron dear," said Mrs. Weasley placatingly "Draco's on our side now…he's going to be living here until the whole thing blows over." Ron still stood there frowning, a muscle in his forehead twitching. "Ronnie don't look like that. You don't have to share a room if that's what you're worried about!" Ron simply did an about-face and walked back up the stairs. "And DO NOT write to Harry or Hermione about this! Your owl could be intercepted!" his mother yelled after him.

* * *

thankyou marishimomadness for your tolerance. 


	5. A Letter From the Past

Chapter 5: A Letter From the Past

Minerva McGonagall was clearing out her office. It held little of her own belongings and she would only take what belonged to her. She wanted to leave the office as a monument of sorts, just as Dumbledore had left it.

She opened the top drawer and removed the few pieces of parchment she had stored there. The bottom most sheet stuck out a bit in her hand and she could see that it was not in her handwriting, but in Dumbledore's. She must have grabbed it by mistake. She removed it from the pile and was about to replace it in the drawer when she saw her name at the head of it. "Dear Minerva" It was a letter to her! She pulled the lamp on her desk closer in order to cast a better light.

Dear Minerva,

If you are reading this I am gone. (unless you are rifling through my desk while I am still alive, and if you are doing so you had better have a good reason, Minerva, as I am sure you do.)

I have labeled sever phials that you will find in my cabinet next to the pensieve. They contain memories. These will explain my plans to you and clear up certain other…issues.

View them in order (starting with the phial labeled "1") and do not continue reading this letter until you have seen them all.

McGonagall obediently laid the letter aside and swept over the cabinet that was, as usual, slightly ajar and casting a silvery glow around it. She carried the stone basin over to the desk and set it down. She returned to the cabinet and very carefully conveyed the little glass phials to her desk as well. She searched among them until she found the one marked "1" and, with trembling hands, poured the contents into the pensieve.

She peered down into the silvery depths and saw Dumbledore and Snape sitting in Dumbledore's office, her office. She plunged her head into the bowl and somewhat fell inside. It was strange, she thought, to be watching Dumbledore when he was dead, and to top it off he was talking with his killer.

She now witnessed first hand what Snape had told her had happened. "Dumbledore, I am afraid I have made a grave mistake." Snape was explaining how he had taken the Unbreakable Vow. It went precisely as he had said. She was grateful for some solid proof that it had actually happened, instead of having the unnerving feeling that she was taking a leap of faith in trusting him. When the scene had run its course she returned to the office of the present.

She moved on to the second phial and poured the liquid memory in. Once again she entered the memory; this one was hardly different from the last. Dumbledore and Snape were in the office once again. This time Dumbledore spoke first. "I know what it is that young Malfoy has been asked to do." She watched as Snape turned pale and begged not to do it. She watched as he began to argue and as Snape accepted bitterly what had to be done.

She emptied a third phial and once again entered. This time it was the memory of Bob Ogden visiting the House of Gaunt. She immediately recognized the ring as the one Dumbledore wore. She was tempted to finish off the letter when she got out. She wanted answers. She put a fourth memory into the penseive, the one where Dumbledore went to bring Tom Riddle to Hogwarts. She had been at Hogwarts with him. She had always thought him unpleasant but could never have predicted what he was to become. Next she saw the memory belonging to Hokey, Hephzibah Smith's house elf. Her curiosity mounted. The sixth memory was that of Dumbledore denying Lord Voldemort a job at Hogwarts. And finally she reached the seventh memory. The one belonging to Horace Slughorn. The only one that kept fogging over. There were no more memories left to experience so she returned to the letter.

Now that you have witnessed all these memories let me explain. You already know of course that Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort. You saw his grandfather, uncle and mother in the third memory (and heard his father). But I'll come back to that later.

I have entrusted Harry with the task of procuring a clearer version of the last memory. Without that I cannot prove my suspicions. But I believe that Voldemort has created several horcruxes. You know what those are of course. The ring belonging to Voldemort's grandfather was one of them. I have already destroyed it. The cup belonging to Hephzibah Smith is another one I think. I believe he also used Slytherin's locket I also suspect that he made his snake into one. And Riddle's diary, as you know is already destroyed. I have reason to believe that he made one out of an artifact belonging either to Godric Gryffindor or Rowena Ravenclaw.

I think that you should leave it entirely up to Harry to destroy the final Horcruxes if that is his wish. I believe that he is more than up to it and that he has an undeniable right to be the one to do it.

I trust that you will do a fine job in taking over my leadership. Otherwise I would have never chosen you as my second in command.

Yours always,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

* * *

I'd like to thank the Harry Potter Lexicon. I don't know how many times I checked it for this chapter. 


	6. A Morning of Surprises

For the first time in 5 years Hedwig did not bring Harry any presents or cards on his birthday. This did not upset him; he would be getting them in person later. This was even better. He awoke in unusually high spirits, fully dressed at 7:50. He drug his trunk (locked the night before) and owl cage from his room, down the stairs and in to the living room where he intended to wait for Mr. Weasley. However he stopped still in the doorway, somebody was already there. It was his Aunt Petunia. For a few moments they just stared at each other, but Petunia Dursely slowly and uncertainly patted the cushion next to her on the sofa. Harry equally slowly, and not knowing quite why obeyed her silent command and sat down beside her. Neither of them said anything for the next ten minutes, nor did they look at or touch each other. They merely sat side by side…waiting.

At precisely 8:00 a knock came on the door. "That will be him" Harry mumbled. His aunt nodded. He got up and went to the door, taking all his things with him. Petunia remained seated in the living room. He received a second surprise when he opened the door. Minerva McGonagall had come in the place of Arthur Weasley. Harry said the first thing that came to mind "Mr. Weasley's not hurt is he?"

"No Potter he is fine."

"One of the others then? Ron? Ginny?"

"They are all quite all right, I merely came in his place because I had something I wished to ask you."

"Oh…right."

"I received a letter posthumously from Professor Dumbledore explaining about the Horcruxes. Am I right in thinking that what you were doing that night had everything to do with them?"

"Yes" said Harry simply.

"Do you wish for help in finding and destroying these monstrosities?"

"No, we'll do just fine on our own."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows at the use of "we" but did not press it any farther. "Very well, but I would like you to know Potter that if you change your mind the Order of the Phoenix is at your disposal."

"Thank you Professor, I will remember that."

"We shall disapperate" She stuck out her elbow and Harry grabbed a hold. In a whirl of cloaks they disappeared and reappeared at the Burrow.

"I shall leave you here, and Potter…" she squeezed his shoulder bracingly "steel yourself." And before Harry could ask what for she had disapperated again. Somewhat disconcertedly Harry headed off towards the door but before he had even reached it there was a squeal and the door burst open, arms reached out and scooped Harry inside.

"Hullo Mrs. Weasley" the words were quite muffled by her sweater. She finally let go of him and led him to the table where Ron and Hermione were already seated.

"Now Harry I want you to have a nice breakfast before…well you'll see. Eat up."

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione "What's she talking about?" Ron seemed about to explain but Hermione stopped him.

"You'll find out soon enough Harry." Neither of them seemed happy about whatever it was. Harry decided it was best to just leave it and concentrated on his bacon and eggs. When he was done he grabbed his trunk (Ron handling the cage) and they started upstairs. Halfway up they met Ginny. Harry nearly dropped his trunk at her sudden appearance. But before he could even contemplate what to do or say she spoke.

"Have they told you Harry?"

"No…nobody will."

"Well that's stupid, I think you should know…" but before she could finish the most unexpected thing that day appeared just over her shoulder.

"No." Harry gasped

"Yes" said Hermione. Malfoy merely smirked.

"But why?" barked Harry.

"Malfoy has to stay here Harry" said Ginny comfortingly "so he can be out of sight. This is the last place Voldemort or any Death Eater is going to expect him to be. Draco is on our side now."

Before anyone could say anything else Malfoy pushed his way through and went on down to breakfast. Harry felt that he was trying to make a quick escape before anyone could say anything more.

"Well if I'm expected to act all chummy with him, fat chance." Said Harry.

"Oh Harry no one is expecting that." Replied Ginny

"In fact" Hermione interjected "It seems everyone has been going out of their way to make him feel unwelcome. I think…"

Harry was taken aback "Don't tell me you want to be friends with him Hermione!" Ron was staring at the ceiling and keeping out of it.

"No but I think we should at least be civil"

"Well if he asks me to please pass the butter he can get it himself" Hermione sniffed and pushed past Ginny and disappeared into her room. Ron suddenly looked much more at ease.

"Well what are we standing here for" he said "Get out of the way Ginny" he pushed his sister aside, grabbed Harry's arm and towed him along to their room. Harry wanted to turn to Ginny and say something but somehow he found that his neck was most uncooperative and no words came to mind.


End file.
